


Sisterly Retribution

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bare Bottom, Brat, Gen, OTK, Retribution, Revenge, Sister - Freeform, Spanking, daddy - Freeform, deserved, father - Freeform, little sister - Freeform, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: Little Mary Homan has gotten her older sisters' bottoms spanked. Now they'd like to have a conversation with her about it. [Story Depicts Spanking]





	Sisterly Retribution

Dawn Homan was surprised when her teacher called her to the front of the classroom. Standing, she moved self-consciously to the teacher's desk.

"Dawn, I want to talk to you about the report you turned in yesterday."

Dawn nodded. "What about it?"

Mrs. Hutmaker frowned, "Do you think this is funny, Ms. Homan?"

"I-I don't..."

The elderly teacher pushed a packet of paper across the desk, and Dawn read the title: 'My dog Cosmo, by Mary Homan.'

Dawn blinked, uncomprehending for several moments. Mary was her littelest sister. She was cute as a button and a horrid brat. She was always getting into Dawn's school supplies because she could never keep track of her own.

"That's... Mary, she's my little sister. Sh-she must have ..."

But Mrs. Hutmaker wasn't having it.

"This is your third late report, Ms. Homan. I won't allow for your excuses any longer." Mrs. Hutmaker handed Dawn a small envelope "This is a note to your father letting him know about the situation. You've earned an F.

"But that's not fair—"

"It's more than fair," Ms. Homan interrupted. "I hope you start taking my class seriously, Ms. Homan."

Dawn returned to her seat, numb. It was true her last two reports had been late and her excuses weak for each occasion, but this time she had had her report ready on time. Somehow, Mary, her bratty little sister, must have switched folders...

I'll bet she used one of my folders. They all look alike and she could have mixed them up easily. I told her not to do that! Why did she have to mess things up after I specially tol her to stay out of my stuff...

For the rest of the day, Dawn could do nothing but fume about how her youngest sister had gotten her into trouble.

Again.

~*~

Cindy Homan, middle daughter to Danny Homan, bounded down the stairs and into the living room where her father read a magazine. The mild mannered-man looked up.

"You finished cleaning your room, Cyn?" he asked.

"Yup, can I go play at Alicia's now, daddy?"

"Sure, honey. Remember I have a dinner meeting tonight, so be back by four."

"Okay, daddy." And the blonde fourteen-year-old was out the front door.

Not two minutes later, the eldest of the Homan girls, Dawn entered.

Danny smiled at his eledest daughter. "Hello, Dawn. How was school?"

Dawn bit her lip and wordlessly handed her father the envelope. Frowning, Danny took the offered envelope, withdrew the letter, and read it through. After a few minutes of silence, Danny looked at his daughter.

"Is this true? Two late reports and on the third you handed in something Mary wrote?"

"Dad, I can explain. Mary mixed up—"

"No. Dawn I will not have you blaming your sister for this. According to Mrs. Hutmaker, this is a recurring trend."

"But Dad—"

"You're grounded for a week. Ggo to you room." Danny pointed up the stairs firmly.

"This isn't fair!" Dawn protested

Danny took Dawn's upper arm and lead her up the stairs. "Not another word, young lady."

"Dad, this stink—"

Whatever the sixteen year old might have said further, was interrupted as Danny had enough. Holding Dawn firmly by the arm with one hand, he reached back with the other and smacked his daughter sharply on the bottom, a trio of swats that shocked her to silence.

~*~

Mary sat in her room with nothing to do. Cindy had just left for Alicia's house and had cleaned up the room before doing so. After a few moments of boredom, the twelve-year-old decided to ignore her sister's request to keep the room tidied as she had left it, and went for the toy collection. Unfortunately, her stuff was stacked underneath Cindy's.

In only a few minutes, Mary undid all Cyn's hard work and, scattered throughout the room. She was about to get down to the serious play time when she heard Dawn and her father arguing, then footsteps coming up the stairs. Realizing she'd be in trouble if she was found to have made a mess out of Cyn's work, Mary zipped from the room and down the hall to the second set of stairs leading to the kitchen.

~*~

As soon as they entered the room she shared with two little sisters, Dawn knew she wasn't the only one in deep trouble.

"I can't believe this," Danny muttered. "She said she cleaned up. Cindy lied to me." Danny shook his head angrily. "Get started on your homework," he told Dawn. "And don't forget you're grounded."

Dawn walked over to her bed, rubbing her bottom. Dad hadn't spanked her since she was ten. It didn't really hurt, but it had certainly caught her attention. If it hadn't been for Mary, Dawn would have done fine with her report. Because of Mary, Dawn had gotten spanked, and she wasn't about to let that pass.

~*~

At ten 'till four, Cindy arrived home, coming though the back door, she found her father waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Cindy, you're in big trouble."

Cindy stopped, startled, "What?"

"I told you to clean your room before you could go to Alicia's."

"But... I did, daddy."

"Don't lie to me, Cindy. Your room is still a mess," Danny crossed his arms crossed looking determined. "You're grounded for a week. Go to your room, and clean it up."

"This isn't fair!" Cindy yelled, "I did clean our room!"

"That's enough Cindy. I don't want to have to tell you again."

Cindy knew it'd be best at this point to do what her father said, but she was angry at the unfairness. "You're mean," she yelled, stamping her foot, "I didn't do anything wrong."

Danny frowned and took his daughter by the arm. Cindy tried to protest, but she had pushed too far. Danny sat on one of the dining room chairs, pulling Cindy over his lap as he did so. Cindy was so shocked she didn't try to escape, she hadn't been over her father's knees for a couple of years now.

Cyn cried out as her father smacked her behind. Five crisp smacks later, Danny lifted his daughter to her feet, took her by the arm and led her upstairs to the room she shared with her sisters. Toys were scatterd across the room.

"B-but..." Cindy stammered at her stuff scattered on the floor.

"Not another word, Cindy. Now clean up. You and Dawn are both grounded so I don't want to hear a peep out of either of you." And with that, Danny went back downstairs.

Cindy sighed, rubbing her bottom. "This isn't fair," she mumbled, and began cleaning up.

Dawn shrugged from where she was working on her homework, "You should've cleaned before you left."

"But I did!" Cyn protested. "I had this whole place cleaned before you even got home."

Dawn frowned, "But when I got home, your stuff was..." she gestured at the clutter. Then she noticed something. "Cyn, isn't that Mary's?" she pointed to several toys that hadn't been out the day before, when their father had told Cyn to clean the room.

Cindy stared for a moment, open-mouthed. "I... I got spanked because of that little brat," the girl muttered.

"You're not the only one," returned Dawn, "Mary switched her essay with mine and Ms. Hutmaker sent a note home. Dad got mad when I argued and..."

Cindy nodded

They fell silent for a while. It had been a long time since either of them had gotten spanked, but instances of Mary getting them into trouble were not uncommon.

"Ya know," said Dawn, "I'm getting sick of Mary getting us into trouble."

"Me too," said Cindy, "but I don't think Dad's gonna believe us. He's already mad at us."

"I have and idea," Dawn said.

~*~

Mary sat on the couch in the living room watching television when her father came in wearing a suit and tie.

"Alright sweetie, if you need anything the number to call is on the refrigerator. And don't forget that that bedtime is eight o'clock."

Mary smiled and nodded, "Don't worry, daddy. I'll be fine."

Danny smiled and hugged his daughter. "And don't bug your sisters, they're grounded."

"If they're grounded, does that mean I'm in charge?"

Danny smiled. "Sure, sweetie."

Danny hurried out the door to his dinner meeting. The ten-year-old sat watching television for the next several mintues before, the screen went blank. Confused, Mary looked around to find Dawn holding the remote, Cindy next to her.

"What are you two doing here?" the girl asked, "you're grounded."

"Mary, we need to have a talk," Dawn said. The two older sisters each grabbed Mary by an arm hauled her upstairs.

Mary squealed. "Hey, what are you doin? Come on, guys what's goin on?"

They entered their shared bedroom, Cindy losing the door behind them. Dawn sat Mary down on her own bed and she and Cyn stood facing their nervous little sister.

"Mary," Dawn started, "Recently you've been getting Cindy and me into a lot of trouble."

"But today," Cindy continued, "you got the two of us spanked!"

Mary leaned back eyes going wide. "But, what did I do?"

"You switched my paper with yours, and Ms. Hutmaker sent home a note," Dawn said.

"And you messed up the room after I had cleaned it," added Cyn.

"I-I'm sorry," Mary started, but Dawn cut her off.

"That's not good enough Mary. We're sick of you getting us into trouble, so we've come up with a solution. Every time you get one of us into trouble, we get to spank you."

Mary's jaw dropped, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Starting with tonight," Cyn added.

"But... but..."

Cindy sat on the bed next to Mary and pulled her younger sister across her lap. A bit awkwardly, Cyn grabbed the hem of Mary's white and blue dress and pulled it up over her bottom. Mary was much to stunned to protest verbally, let alone physically. Then Cyn started spanking.

As the spanks increased in tempo and force, Mary kicked and squealed and cried.

"Nooo.... You.... Y-you caa-aan't...."

Cindy paused for a moment and Mary started to get up off her sister's lap, but Dawn stopped her. 

"Oh no," said the eldest sister, "not yet." She nodded to Cindy who lowered Mary's underwear.

Mary's young bottom was a pale red when Cindy finished and let her little sister up. Mary was rubbing her bare bottom beneath her dress and sniffling. Cyn stood as well, rubbing her stinging hand on her hip.

"I'm gonna tell," Mary sniffed, "And you're gonna get in big trouble."

"Fine," replied Dawn, "Tell. But remember, every time you get us in trouble, you get spanked by us." Mary knew Dawn was serious and wasn't eager to test her. Dawn, however, wasn't through. "Now, it's my turn."

Dawn sat on her bed and pulled Mary to her, but the little girl pulled back and it took both Dawn and Cindy to get the squirming girl over her older sister's lap

Mary howled and bucked, but Dawn held tight, and spanked quickly

Dawn could feel the resistance seeping from Mary and soon, the girl lay limply over her lap, crying uncontrollably, face and bottom crimson.

Finally, Dawn let her little sister up and Mary rubbed her bottom with vigor. After a few minutes, allowing Mary to calm herself, the two older sisters fixed Mary with their collective gazes.

"Let that be a lesson," Dawn said, "We're not putting up with you being a brat and getting us into trouble. Understand?"

Mary nodded contritely.


End file.
